


Have Bloke, Will Travel

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip home for Donna becomes a date that’s a very surprising date. This is set way after TUATW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t even own a glass of lemonade. How sad is that?!

“Come home with me, Doctor, it’ll be fine,” Donna had insisted, using all her persuasive talents to coerce him. Things like placing a hand over his, soft blue-amber eyes pleading with him, and pushing her ~~bust~~ body up against him.

So he had gone; and sat under the scrutiny of Sylvia Noble whilst Wilf had smiled at him pleasantly. There was no man finer than Wilfred Mott.

When Donna’s phone had rang, he had almost wished for it to be an emergency, courtesy of Martha preferably. Alas it was not. Instead it had provided a different problem entirely, judging by what he overheard.

“Of course we can make it. I’ll bring him along. What time…? Okay, see you then. Bye!” she had ended the call, shut the phone and then turned slowly to smile guiltily at him.

Inevitably he asked, “Who was it?”

“Nerys,” Donna managed to say without sneering.

“Lovely girl,” Sylvia immediately approved. “Has she asked you out?”

“Yes,” Donna cautiously answered, briefly shooting the Doctor glances. “She’s invited both of us.”

“Woo hoo hoo!” Wilf chuckled, and nudged the Doctor’s arm. “You’re getting to meet the friends. That’s always a bit daunting.”

“Why is it?” the Doctor wondered, clearly puzzled by Wilf’s reaction. He had, after all, once met Nerys, at Donna’s failed wedding reception. It didn’t mean that he was keen to reintroduce himself to her though.

“You won’t get any further unless you gain approval,” Wilf explained. “If they don’t like you, you’ll more than likely become Donna’s ex-boyfriend.”

“We’re not like that, Gramps; and you know it,” Donna protested before the Doctor could get a word out, which was no mean achievement in itself.

Wilf chuckled again. “If you say so, sweetheart.”

“Gramps!” she exclaimed, and then went a bright shade of red that had the Doctor looking at her in confusion.

He decided to not query that. “Why has Nerys invited me along too? She doesn’t know me as a friend,” he enquired instead.

“They erm… they want to meet you, that’s all. Is that wrong?” Donna pondered defensively.

“They’re bound to be inquisitive about the man Donna has gone off with,” Sylvia added to the explanation. “She’s been travelling with you for ages, and they want to know she is in safe hands.”

“That seems fair,” the Doctor reasoned. Not that it made him want to go. 

Donna could tell by his expression that he was about to make up some excuse to get himself out of the visit. “Please, Doctor! Do this for me. I want to show you off and let you dazzle them for an hour or so.”

“I’m dazzling, am I?” He visibly preened. Did she really think that?

Oh dear! She’d gone and done it now, hadn’t she? “To some... I suppose. And I know how much you like to show off a little; so please come and let my friends see that I’m not spending my time with a waste of space.”

“As opposed to a long streak of nothing?” he teased.

She blushed. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh, alright,” he reluctantly agreed. “But the usual emergency conditions still hold.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else!” Donna brightly agreed. “I’ll go and get ready.” And with that she ran from the room before he could change his mind.

“I still think you’re being assessed as the boyfriend,” Wilf muttered.

The Doctor felt his hearts sink at the prospect.

~▄~▄~

“Now don’t forget to stay polite,” Donna cautioned the Doctor as they stood outside the pub doors and she anxiously adjusted his tie and lapels. “They’re my friends and are only worried about my welfare.”

All the fussing about with his appearance amused him far more than he would have expected. “I know, Donna. I promise to be good.”

“There’s also another thing,” she started to confess, and then quickly averted her gaze. His interest shot up. “I may have given them the teeny tiny idea that we are…”

“A couple,” he finished for her, since she seemed to be having some trouble with it. “Why, Donna?” he softly asked.

She shrugged apologetically. “I don’t know. It shut them up about what I was doing and why. It’s easier to explain it all away if I’m madly in love.” 

“Which you’re not,” he stated.

“Oh no!” she agreed. “There’s none of that nonsense between us. But can you do me a favour and not bring it up?” She then risked raising her eyes from his throat to look him in the eye, needing to gauge his reaction and work out exactly how angry he was with her. Fortunately all she got back was an amused smile.

With a cavalier flurry, he offered her his arm to walk in. “Okay, but this is the one and only time I do this sort of thing. Are we clear on this?”

“I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die,” she told him, adding in the appropriate gesture across her chest. Then a mischievous smile appeared before she added, “But I reserve the right to dump you in this fictitious relationship.”

Knowing why she had chosen that approach, he could do nothing but fondly agree, “That’s fine with me; and I reserve the right to never have to meet these friends again.”

“Thank you,” she gushed and kissed his cheek. “Now don’t start getting ideas, Spaceman,” she teased.

With that, he pulled open the door for her and they entered the pub.

There was noise coming from everywhere. People were talking loudly to get above the music that was playing from some juke box, and a fruit machine sang out its gloopy tune to the uninterested room. It took some seconds before Donna spotted her gang of friends and waved madly at them. Nerys stood up and welcomed them over with a wave of her hand as she walked towards them. 

“We’re sitting in the far booth,” Nerys greeted them once she had said her hellos and shot the Doctor a brief look that recognised him and didn’t quite approve. “I’ll go and get you both a drink. What are you having?”

“A Bacardi Breezer for me, please,” Donna answered as she began to undo her coat.

“…And just a lemonade for me, please. I’m driving,” the Doctor replied as warmly as he could. Why Nerys should want to scowl at him was a complete mystery. He could do this for a couple of hours, he told himself; and allowed Donna to drag him over to a group of women who were smiling in their direction.

“Everyone, this the Doctor. Doctor, these are the girls,” Donna introduced him, and then pointed out everybody else’s names. “This is Janice, Alice, Mooky and Veena.”

At the sea of puzzled faces, the Doctor amended his introduction. “I’m really called John Smith, but I’m called the Doctor by all my friends. It sort of stuck from when I was younger.”

There were murmurs of understanding. “What did you do to get that nickname,” the woman who was introduced as Alice asked him. 

“Basically he’s a know it all,” Donna commented saucily, and they all laughed.

“Sit here,” Janice offered and stood up to let them in to the booth seating.

They were quickly placed between Alice and Janice. The Doctor found himself seated next to Donna in extremely close proximity as he avoided being bunched up next to Alice. In order to give himself some room he lifted an arm and wrapped it around Donna’s waist. She smiled her thanks and took hold of his spare hand. Now that was new. It felt different to how they normally held hands; but he found he liked it.

Nerys arrived with their drinks, and he suddenly realised that he had made a social faux pas. “I don’t have any money on me to pay for some drinks,” he whispered into Donna’s ear.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve already got this one covered,” she whispered back. To the group she announced, “I assume it’s the normal amount each for the kitty?” And she drew out enough money to pay for both her and the Doctor. “It’s my turn to treat you,” she said to him for them all to hear. “He’s always treating me.”

He paused on his way to taking a sip of his lemonade in order to say, “She is worth treating. I’d give her anything.”

There was a chorus of “Aw!”s that satisfied Donna greatly.

The Doctor was quite pleased himself when Donna placed her hand on his knee as he drank. In fact that hand varied throughout the evening, from briefly holding her drink, gesticulating, holding his hand, or being on his knee at first. As the evening wore on, that hand crept slowly up his leg until it rested high on his thigh, a hair’s breadth away from an even more intimate position. It surprised him that he noted this with anticipation and appreciation.

As for himself, he found he was enjoying the role of affectionate boyfriend. He got to squeeze Donna closer, briefly kiss her temple, and share flirty smiles. Plus, he got to tell some of his tales, with obvious substitutions made in order to cater for an Earth audience. Most of the women had an appalling sense of geography, so he could cover their tracks by making up convincing sounding countries from the Far East. And each time he related a tale he emphasised how Donna had helped him in his job as a diplomatic consultant of some sort, easing the local economy into prosperity or democracy. 

It seemed to be winning, because his audience lapped it all up; and there were lots of comments about how they wished they had travelled with him or they were envious of Donna. As their compliments grew, Donna’s hand continuously smoothed and caressed his thigh in a very distracting manner. And if he caressed her side in return that couldn’t be so bad, could it? It merely added to the illusion.

~▄~▄~

“I’ve got to go to the loo,” she hesitantly whispered to him near the end of the evening, and tried to stand up. She had had a few drinks at this point and wasn’t as used to alcohol as she used to be.

“Be careful how you go, Donna. Do you need me to escort you?” he instantly offered.

“That’s okay, Doctor,” she declined. Aww, wasn’t he lovely doing that for her? Without second thinking it, she leaned down and placed a grateful kiss on his lips. He pressed back, and they shared a kiss that wasn’t exactly passionate but it wasn’t remotely chaste either.

Donna stumbled off towards the toilets, accompanied by Janice, and the Doctor was left sat there to face some inevitable questions from her friends. 

“Now Donna’s gone, are you going to tell us how serious you are about her?” Veena asked.

Hmm, what should he say? He smiled around sipping his drink, deliberately leaving them waiting for his answer. “I intend to be with Donna for a very long time. There’s no way I’m letting her go,” he told them sincerely. 

“Does that mean the whole shebang; wedding and kids?” Nerys looked at him expectantly.

They had already technically had a daughter in Jenny, but should he tell them that? At least he could water it down to demonstrate his commitment. “Kids are a possible in the future. I don’t know if Donna told you, but we had a near miss recently,” he admitted sadly.

“How near?” Alice quizzed him.

This was tricky for him. “We named her Jenny; I can’t… I can’t talk about it.”

“Of course not,” Alice readily consoled him, and they all flashed him sympathetic expressions. 

“But you and Donna are fine?” Veena wondered with concern.

“We’re wonderful!” he enthused, turning back to his previous happy persona. “I can’t imagine being without her.”

“Without who?” Donna asked as she re-joined the group and sat down. “Who are you talking about?”

“About you, my love,” he gushed and kissed her cheek.

“Geroff,” she automatically responded and then caught herself. “Not in front of everyone.”

“Don’t mind us,” Nerys retorted sarcastically. “Carry on. Drink anyone?”

And another round of drinks was rustled up for them to consume.


	2. The Talk

“How are you coping?” the Doctor leaned in to ask Donna when she started to look a little glassy eyed.

She surprised him by turning her head to briefly kiss his lips again. “I’m fine. I’m always fine,” she smirked.

The warmth of the room, the company or his close proximity seemed to have an effect on her, because she didn’t stop there. She placed another kiss, and then another; coaxing him to respond and kiss back.

“I think it’s time for us all to leave,” Veena said pointedly, and the others all quickly agreed.

Donna giggled as they all stood up and grabbed hold of his hand, determined to not let go.

“Are you drunk or is this part of the act?” he asked in low tones into her ear.

There was a mischievous gleam in her eye as she replied, “I’ve got you now and I’m making the most of it.”

He was about to ask what she meant, hoping against hope that it was what he thought it promised, when the others bombarded them with farewell hugs and words; drawing out declarations that they must meet again in the future.

~▄~▄~

It had been a surprise to find he could enjoy an evening with Donna’s old friends, but this new development between them both intrigued him. Was her behaviour down to a lowering of her inhibitions, or was she lowering a wall of denial? Hopefully both, but he would never expect such a thing.

Once outside in the cold evening air, he drew Donna closer to wrap a possessive arm around her shoulders. That’s what affectionate boyfriends do, isn’t it? “Are you warm enough, Donna?” he asked with concern.

“No,” she answered petulantly. “I need you to warm me up further.” 

“Oh really?” he gleefully sought to confirm. My, this was a side to Donna he hadn’t expected to see. 

She wove her arms around his waist and held on tightly. “I may have to do this all night,” she informed him breathily.

He gulped nervously. “Let’s get you home.”

He hurried her along, keen to get her safely away from the pub and back to the comfort of her normal bed. Not that he allowed himself to imagine sharing her bed at all… maybe… just a bit. But he wasn’t going to seduce a woman who had no proper control over her body; or his, come to that.

Sylvia’s house came into view, and Donna suddenly stopped.

“What’s the matter? You must be tired,” he tried to coax her to walk further.

“Doctor, I don’t want to go in there. Can we spend the night in the TARDIS?” she asked.

He slowly swept stray hair from her face as he answered, “Of course we can. Is there a problem I should know about?”

“Only me,” she said faintly. “I’m the problem.”

“And how are you a problem?” he quietly wondered, turning his touches to light caresses.

“I’ve gone and spoilt things, and I didn’t mean to,” she confessed.

“I don’t see you spoiling things at all. Unless getting tipsy is a major problem,” he pondered.

“It is when it makes you blurt out stuff that people don’t want to know,” she said sadly and lowered her head.

He used a single finger to lift up her chin and force her to look him in the eye. “You’ve said nothing to upset me.”

Her expression was a picture of remorse. “But I made you cuddle me all evening, I kissed you and you had to kiss me back. It must have been awful for you.”

Ah, the downside of alcohol was starting to show in her mood, he surmised. “Do I look angry? Have I stormed away and refused to never speak to you again?”

“No,” she cautiously answered. “You haven’t done that. But then you wouldn’t unless it was someone threatening to kill people. You’re too polite most of the time.” 

“Then perhaps I’d better do this to convince you,” he breathed and dipped forward.

This kiss was different; apart from him initiating it, of course. This kiss could be more honest, could actually express a wish for more. It was a kiss that easily led to others as he moved against her lips. 

“Come to bed with me,” she invited him after several more passionate kisses that caused them to desperately cling to each other.

“No. I won’t take advantage of your drunken state,” he reluctantly declined.

Donna chuckled rather than argued with him. “I’m relaxed, not drunk, you prawn! I haven’t lost my touch that much.”

He pulled back to assess her words properly, and found she was probably right. “In that case; I’d love to.”

“I thought so,” she remarked smugly, and led him into her TARDIS bedroom.

~▄~▄~

He stood awkwardly by the door as she fully entered and began to fling off her shoes. Noticing his shyness, she fluttered her eyelashes at him. “What’s stopping you, Spaceman? Do I need to help you undress?”

He gulped nervously and rubbed his neck. “All of this is a bit sudden.”

“Really sudden,” she mocked him playfully. “’Cos all those hugs, cuddles and looks were all for nothing.”

“What looks?” he demanded defensively.

“Come off it! I’d have had to be blind not to notice,” she argued.

He frowned in confusion. “If I was so obvious why have you only just acted on it?”

She sighed. “Okay, I wasn’t sure if you were just being nice or if you meant it. You give out some really mixed signals, and after the business with Martha, I knew it was possible to get totally the wrong idea.” 

He blushed. “Well, things with Martha were complicated, as I said, but we always were honest; and you didn’t fancy me.”

“If you remember, I said I didn’t want any of that nonsense! I’ve had enough of men only wanting me for a quick roll when I don’t need that sort of treatment,” she huffed. Another seductive smile spread across her face, and she reached out to place her hands on his shoulders. “I told you that you are my forever. Whether that meant as your friend or your lover, I didn’t care as long as I could be here. I need you. I want you.” 

“Oh Donna!” he gasped. “I have been holding back for longer than I can say. You know how terrible I am at expressing my feelings.”

She nodded her agreement. “Utter rubbish. But someone who isn’t interested doesn’t kiss back like you did.”

He coughed. “Tonight was special, extenuating circumstances; but I was very happy about it.”

She drew him nearer by tugging on his lapels. “I wasn’t talking about tonight, sunshine.”

“Then when?”

“A certain incident in a kitchen,” she reminded him. “That had me thinking.”

“Oops!” he remarked. “Then again,” he said resignedly with a sniff, “it did lead to this.”

The resultant kiss was unbelievably tender as he moved over her mouth. They had proclaimed their mutual love, albeit in a very roundabout way, and that left him clear to freely express his feelings without condemnation or retribution. Here was an adult relationship being offered to him, and he was eager to accept.

Tenderness smoothed quickly to arousal and then lustful passion as they caressed each other’s body and the need for skin overwhelmed their thinking. Hardly without letting go of each other’s lips, hands undid buttons, pulled off tops, eased back straps, until other kissable things emerged; leaving them naked from the waist up and just covered below.

Engulfing his waist with her arms, Donna encouraged him to follow her over and onto the bed; not that he needed much encouragement as he eagerly followed her down. 

“You’ll have to show me how to do this,” he murmured apologetically.

“What, kissing? I’d say you’re doing okay,” she answered faintly as they continued their embrace.

“No, I mean being more… intimate,” he deliberately mumbled. “This is shaming.”

“Doctor, believe this or not, but I don’t do this sort of thing either,” she stopped to confess. “Not all the way, anyway.”

“Then what did you do with all those ex-boyfriends?” he wondered.

“Have you ever thought _why_ they wanted to be my ex?” she asked in return. “All that ‘if you loved me you would let me’ rubbish they all spouted at some point; and giving the odd hand job got them off my back, as it were. I’ve also given a blowjob when they wouldn’t let me stop there, as long as they’ve had a condom.” 

“But…” He eased slightly away to ask his next question. “You are a beautiful woman. How have you avoided full sex?”

“Practice,” she answered succinctly.


	3. The Sex

“I got conned into doing it as a teenager and vowed that I’d only ever do this with someone really special,” Donna continued to explain.

Anger fluttered across the Doctor’s features. “What went wrong?”

She tried to shrug nonchalantly before replying, “He hurt me but didn’t care at all that I didn’t enjoy it. After that I sort of used it as a test. If anyone was willing to wait then they were worth trying with.”

“That’s awful, my love!” he gasped in sympathy.

“What about you? How come you’re so inexperienced?” 

“Me?” he squeaked. “My late wife was never that interested in the physical, and I’ve never looked this good before, so there have been no offers or anyone I could remotely consider doing this sort of thing with.”

“So this is a passing fancy…?”

“This is way beyond a passing fancy,” he insisted, reaching to caress her cheek. “I don’t do idle emotions.”

She turned to kiss his palm. “Me neither. That’s why I brought you in here with me.”

What else was there to say between them? Other than wild declarations that could not be retracted should ~~she~~ they change their mind about this relationship. No, he wasn’t going to risk that at all.

Except his need to risk a lot intensified when her hand swept across the front of his trousers and took a firm hold of his arousal. “What are you doing?” he groaned out.

“What you want me to do,” she responded, easing down his zip. 

There was no way he could hide his reaction to her touch as she snaked her hand inside; wrapping her talented fingers around him as she did so. He didn’t pay particular attention as she drew his clothing down and out of the way; he was too busy concentrating on the sensations she was creating by moving her hand up, down and around on him. Not even when she nudged him sideways so that he lay down on the bed by her side rather than remained hovering above her body did he act as though he was aware or cared.

“Is that good?” she asked as she gazed down at his joyfully pained expression.

“Oh yes!” he stuttered out, and moaned in appreciation. “Please don’t stop.”

Donna chuckled. Mentally she fondly berated him for thinking that Time Lords were any different. Once you get your hands on a bloke they’re all the same. Pity she was a little bit out of practise and her arm was starting to ache; but she’d do this for him. He deserved to be treated to a sexual favour. 

She used the opportunity to explore his smooth soft skin, learning his contours as she worked her own brand of magic on his impressive length. Okay, she wouldn’t admit to him that he was something to behold in that department. 

A couple of minutes later he was grunting loudly as she quickened her pace; until his whole body stiffened and he howled his release. 

The Doctor lay panting with exhilaration. That had to be one of the best physical experiences of his life! He turned his head to grin at Donna. That’s when he noticed she was closing herself mentally off from him, having carried out her usual deed, as she started to ease herself away from him.

“Where are you going? We haven’t finished yet,” he petulantly remarked.

“I think we have,” she disagreed. 

“No we haven’t,” he insisted, having had to lean over and grab hold of her arm to stop her getting away. “For a start I’m naked and you need to be.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why? I’ve done my part.”

He shook his head in disbelief. Did human men actually stop at this point? This had to be addressed properly. “Donna, I clearly haven’t carried out what you deem ‘my part’.”

She snorted her scorn. “Tell me about it.”

He sat up and gently drew her back to him. “Maybe I shall,” he purred seductively. “I want to slowly remove every item of your clothing, then I will worship your body with my hands, my mouth, my tongue and my fingertips until I have excited all your nerve endings; to the point that you scream out my name. I want to devour every inch of you, pressing my nose into your scent and tasting your very essence. How does that sound?”

He wanted to what?! Did men really do that sort of thing? She forced herself to pause before speaking. “That sounds okay.” It came out a bit weak, but she thought she could cover it.

“It’s not okay if you go running off,” he said amorously, bringing her body flush with his. “If you do that I can’t enjoy…”

She didn’t verbally find out what he intended to enjoy; only what he wanted next. He lowered his head and kissed her breast as his hand fondled the other one. The sensation of his mouth licking and sucking at her nipple until it hardened thrummed through her body to pool low in her belly. When he lightly nibbled whilst gently tweaking her other pert nub, she wanted to ground her hips down onto him.

The amazing thing was that he started to harden below her grinding hips; she could feel him pressing into her stomach. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed as he continued to suckle and knead her flesh. 

Then his hands drifted down and below her waistband, encouraging the fabric to ease away from her body; and she lifted to let him gain better access. Logistics meant that he had to change their position, so she allowed him push her backwards in order to disrobe her completely. All the time he reverently caressed her skin, treating her with adoration as she was laid bare beneath him.

The feel of his cool fingers upon her heated aroused flesh was not as shocking as she had expected. Instead she wanted him to stroke her intimately; she welcomed his touch as he explored the wetness between her folds using dainty strokes.

He released her nipple to gasp again, “So beautiful.” His finger travelled the short distance from her entrance to her clit, sending her senses higher.

“Yes,” she murmured, wanting to encourage him to continue his smooth caresses. Her legs began to involuntarily rise as her climax beckoned. More, just do it more, she silently begged; and then she was growling passionately as her climax hit.

Oh wow! He hadn’t expected that; despite what the human physiology books had said and illustrated. The theory was not the same as the practise. But it was worth all the research he had carried out in the library. And all those ‘nights’ being frustrated when he had been carrying out his research alone. 

In delight, he kissed his way down her body, continuing on to including her thighs and knees as he went. Donna giggled as he did so, and he instantly wanted to make her happier still. Trailing a finger up her outer leg and side, he gradually crawled back up her body until he was laid over the top of her and he could reach her mouth. He answered her questioning gaze by kissing her, smoothing his tongue over her lower lip until she opened wide and let him in to suck and glide over her tongue.

They kissed deeply, eagerly mouthing each other, as they shared their passionate feelings. He had to keep touching her, running his hands over every part that he could reach; whilst she clawed down his back towards her goal of squeezing his bottom. With a gentle undulation he was pressing into her, silently asking permission to enter her properly. 

She was so ready for him, her body screamed out to allow him in and take whatever he offered. Opening her hips slightly meant that her slickness caused him to slide in without too much trouble, and they were finally fully joined. 

This was _nothing_ like previous experiences. This she could enjoy and glorify in. He was unspeakably gentle, her love for him blinded all other emotions, and her desire to gain fulfilment overwhelmed everything else. But he had stilled as though he were waiting further permission. Why would he do that? And then she realised why; and her need for him soared.

Instantly she began to move on him, flexing her hips to suggest he delve further, that he slide within her to pleasure them both. He groaned with abandoned, still covering her mouth with his lips, as he slowly pumped, and then pistoned into her body. God he felt good!

[ ](http://s842.beta.photobucket.com/user/bas_math_girl/media/Gifs/tumblr_lxlggd6Xfp1qc3759o2_500.gif.html)

He was thinking exactly the same thing as she encased him within the enticing warmth of her body. She caressed and squeezed him as he moved. Oh, it was _so_ good. He loved her so much, and he never thought he would have been able to even think that.

He lifted up and placed his forearms behind her head in order to support himself as he continued to press in and out, driving them both on as he tried to take his time. But Donna went and raised her thighs in order to wrap her legs around his waist and trap him inside her glorious heat; and he was powerless to stop himself forcing them towards release. 

Using powerful thrusts, he surged on, causing them both to grunt with the effort. Higher and higher. “Oh Donna!” he cried out as another orgasm started to ride his body. “Oh Donna!” he repeated several times. His undoing was Donna climaxing around him, milking his length as he yelled his completion. “Oh Donna, that was…!” he panted; unable to think of a suitable word to describe how brilliant it was.

She stroked her hands up and down his back, soothing him down from his high as his body gradually calmed down. He lifted his head, and they exchanged a loving look.

“It wasn’t the alcohol,” he told her sincerely. “It never was.”

“Shush shh shhh,” she soothed him, lovingly caressing his face. “I know. I feel the same way too.”

He grabbed a breath. “Then I don’t have to say the words?”

She shook her head. “No, ‘cos you already did.”

He grinned. “Then I’ll say it like this any time you want.”

“Is that a promise?” she asked ambiguously.

“That’s a promise forever,” he replied, and cuddled her tight.


End file.
